Someplace Far Away
by Uecaeli
Summary: Welcome to Middle-Earth, since the destruction of Sauron and the one Ring the world has been placated beneath a blanket of peace. But trouble broils in the West, a trouble that will bring the very branches of existence crumbling into ruin- trust no one, believe nothing you hear- A new Age shall rise... the Age of Fear. • Rated M: read at your own discretion.


Coll.

_tick, tick, tick, tick_-

She stared blankly at the flower hanging right-side up from the door jamb, letting the faint tick of the time filter harmlessly through her consciousness. Coll. The name echoed against the vast blackness engulfing her thoughts, bringing a familiar numbness to her outer extremities as they flapped lazily over the bedside.

_Coll_. Something… something about it made dust stir at the back of her mind, gentle golden motes of what could have been a memory fluttering close, but not near enough to grasp. The girl-child blew lightly at stray lanks of hair, sliding ever slowly down her cheeks as dizziness rushed forth to capture the lost breath. No grace accompanied the indignant _thump_ of her torso upon the ground, harsh impact stole the air right out of her deprived lungs, leaving dry lips parted and gasping softly. With no oxygen she was left incoherent and thoughtless, head spinning from the effect of being upside down for so long a time.

"What _are_ you doing young lady?"

"Huuu- thinking-" Great hands reached down to pluck her skinny arms up from the floor, hoisting her with relative ease until she had wrapped equally skinny legs around a trunk-like torso for continued support. "I think."

"I can assure you that no great man have I ever known, did any of his thinking while upside down, and ever came away with a worthwhile thought."

"You knew somebody who thought upside down?"

Laughter vibrated graciously through a wide chest, sending trembles of comfort and familiarity through the young girl in his arms. With lucidity in the homestretch it was much easier for her to hold tight, stretching long arms out and around until they clasped across his opposite shoulder. "Not necessarily, although he did have a habit of hanging upside down when trees were plentiful for it."

"Was he an elf then?" Grey eyes sought the mesmerized smile on her face, "Aye, he was and a very good friend!"

"Do I know him?"

"No, you don't." She did not complain when the man hitched his arm beneath her bottom for reinforcement and left the room, shutting the door quietly in his wake as she instructed him to make sure it latched. So often it did not and she was forced to return after finding that Cansrel had gotten ahold of her toys. He traveled down the corridor in long strides that she admired from against his hip, thinking that one day she too would take such large steps and make shorter time.

"Well why not?"

He did not reply so quickly, thus leading her young mind to spiral into a million possibilities, possibilities that she gladly voiced as it would appear he was inclined to stay quiet.

"Is he dead? Did he die in the big war? Is that why?" A shake of the head, "He lives too far away then, and every time he tries to come visit something comes up and it takes so long to get back that he doesn't even bother." This time a short twist of the lips joined the shake of his head. Not dead and clearly within visiting distance, there was little else that she could think of outside of ridiculous stories that would excuse the absence of this 'good friend."

"It is no reason for you to worry over, he has a world to explore and many things to see before he returns to Gondor."

She puckered her lips before sucking them in for a satisfying nose wrinkle, drawing a short, choppy laugh that made her cheeks warm. It was strange whenever he talked of places outside of Gondor, more so the world, a _world_ that she had seen so little of. She and her brothers had visited farms on the Pelennor fields and even ridden so far as the Western treeline, though never without an armed escort and never within. Sometimes she wondered what was out there, about the places her family came from, and the mountains dividing the horizon just East of the wall.

There had been a time years ago when Mother would set them all down, she and her brothers, and regale them with tales from beyond the forest. Now she hardly spoke of anything short of discussing family and upcoming events concerning them.

Screwing up her brow the girl leaned down, settling her head into the valley between the man's jaw and shoulder. "Can I explore the world too?"

"Someday _tithen tuilin_" meaning: no.

In a few short minutes they had arrived within the main hall, grand pillars reaching up to arch the ceiling away from the marbled floor, gentle green carpeting muffled his footsteps as he drew near the throne. When they were within distance he lifted her effortlessly from his side and settled her down upon the step leading up to the primary dais, resting large, comforting hands on her shoulders.

"You are too young to worry about the world my daughter, your brother was fifteen years old before your mother let him step foot inside the trees gone West." She could not help the quiver of her chin as she realized he was basically telling her what she had already surmised, just hearing it spoken sent sharp stabs of displeasure and unhappiness through her chest. "Look at me little swallow."

His fingers stilled that tremor but could not assuage the offense in her heart.

"My dearest Bronwin, you _will_ see the world. Mark my words. But you will see it when the time is right and that time is not now, do you understand?"

"_Lá, adar_" He smiled, but she could recognize it as a sad smile "_Ni `lassui- Iellig_"

"Your grandfather is coming today, I must go down to the stables and help with preparations. If you are feeling up to it I could always use a helping hand?"

She would not so easily forget the pain of her disappointment, content to harbour it silently, nestled within her breast. But news of her grandfather was a pleasant surprise and Bronwin could not stand there and expect to remain solemn. With but a fleeting glance in which sharpened grey eyes met her own, she plastered a genuine grin onto her face and jumped down from the step. Excitement rode in to conquer the anger in her gut, chasing thrills down her spine as she raced gladly to keep in stride with her father.

She would leave behind this memory of a fight long fought and never won.

* * *

**Note**: hey guys, yeah, huge Lord of the Rings fan and I've had this idea bouncing around the ole noggin for awhile. Thought I'd pry it out and paste it onto some paper for your viewment. I'm not entirely sure if it'll be quite what you're expecting? It contains super major character death, skewing of the world you know _but_, stays within the realm of Middle Earth while mentioning the possibility of alternate dimensions. Either way I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks! **ps** I am no sindarin/elvish expert, I'm using multiple sources so if anyone wants to help me out with that I'd super appreciate it c:**  
**


End file.
